Packets being received and/or provided via a network may be filtered by a firewall (e.g., a firewall device, a firewall software, a packet processing engine, etc.). The firewall may filter the packets based on filter rules that associate packet information (e.g., a source of the packets, a destination of the packets, protocols associated with the packets, etc.) with actions to perform on the packets.